


那年的試膽大會

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [6]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 2017年奇跡之夜生放，Toshl說國中的時候他躲在門後面跳出來把YOSHIKI嚇哭了，還說兩人同一個數學補習班⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 2





	那年的試膽大會

YOSHIKI和TOSHI吵架了。

不，也算不上吵架，就是有點⋯⋯鬧矛盾，而這導致他連個夏季合宿期間都心情不好。

這個山中暑訓，是數學補習班怕同學們剛上國中，不適應忽然提升難度的數學課程而辦的，但YOSHIKI的數學程度好得很，國中數學對他來說根本是屁，當初他央求母親幫他報名，其實是打著放假能出來和朋友玩的主意，但現在⋯⋯

可惡，一點也不好玩！

頂著大光頭還有什麼好玩的！

啊——熱死了！太陽什麼時候才要下山？

YOSHIKI唰地把連帽外套的拉鍊拉開，來回拉著汗濕的T恤前襟透氣，但即便是只有一個人的現在，他也不願意把帽子拉下來。

自從被老師剃了光頭，他就天天連帽外套不離身，怕熱的體質加上時逢盛夏差點沒把他折騰死，所以此刻YOSHIKI正獨自一人滿頭大汗地躲在教學大樓陰影中的草坪納涼，一點也不想去球場跟大家玩。

好，他承認集訓不好玩不完全是TOSHI的錯，但TOSHI的錯佔了很大一部分。

誰叫他要笑得那麼大聲！可惡！可惡死了！一點也不想見到他的臉！

「唷！找到YO醬啦！老師說點心時間到啦！不來嗎？」TOSHI從牆邊探出身子，笑問。

「滾開！」

「今天是布丁唷！是YO醬喜歡的布丁唷！好好吃喔！」

「叫你滾開！」

「你真的不吃嗎？那我跟老師說YO醬把他那份讓給我囉！」

「誰說要給你了！你敢騙老師！」

「那你要自己來說呀！不然誰會知道呢？」

「老師才不會相信你！」

「嗯⋯⋯這個可難說了，大家都知道YO醬跟我最好了！老師肯定會信的！」

「我跟你才不好！」YOSHIKI怒跳起來，用力推開TOSHI，但TOSHI比他高一個頭又比他壯，根本推不動。

「不要這樣嘛！」

「我要去告老師！」YOSHIKI大步往餐廳那棟建築走，但才跨出一步就被TOSHI拉了回來，他再一次怨恨自己的體型，「你幹嘛！」

「騙你的。」TOSHI壞壞一笑，從身後拿出兩個布丁，遞出一個。

「你很煩！」YOSHIKI滿臉不高興地搶過布丁，又躲回陰影中。

TOSHI看見YOSHIKI悶聲撕開布丁，氣憤地用湯匙往裡頭攪，不知道該說什麼，他想走過去在旁邊坐下，但又覺得對方會更不高興於是作罷，畢竟布丁要開心地吃才會好吃呀！

TOSHI有點後悔，那天他笑得太大聲了，可是YOSHIKI光頭的樣子真的好好笑，忍都忍不住，儘管他很快收了笑聲，要學長們也別笑，但YOSHIKI已經哭著衝了出去。

他一直想道歉，又不知道該怎麼說⋯⋯矛盾大約是從那時候開始的吧？

*

這次合宿辦在山上一間因為土石流而廢棄的私校校舍，據說當初因爲負責人賠不起破產跑路了，導致學校不得不解散，幾棟完好的校舍被法拍，商人買下後出租給外地人辦活動用，尤其是不知道傳說的外地人，或是像數學補習班老師這種特別鐵齒、不信邪的人。

傳說到了晚上，當周遭光線變得跟土裡頭一樣黑的時候，當初被壓死的老師和學生的亡靈就會跑出來遊蕩，見到活人就說：「同學⋯⋯好重啊⋯⋯」

都來到了這種國中生心目中的「聖地」，怎麼可能不藉機辦一下試膽大會呢？當然安全起見老師是不允許的，不過，儘管大人抓得住小孩，卻抵擋不住盛夏的睡魔，於是午夜時分，幾個精力旺盛的男生帶著手電筒和護身符溜進了那棟被土石掩埋一半的事發建築。

這支冒險小隊一共有六人，YOSHIKI正是其中一員，並且他很不高興地發現TOSHI也是。

「喂⋯⋯你們有看見廁所嗎？我想上廁所。」某小隊員說。

「你找麻煩呀？怎不上完再出來？」

「你才耍白痴，在宿舍那棟沖水的話老師不就醒來了嗎？」

「是說這裡應該停水了吧？能上嗎？」

「你不怕鏡子裡出現鬼啊？」

「啊，這間是不是廁所？」

「哇！媽呀！土都淹到門口了，我看你得先剷土三天才能上了。」

「你們說⋯⋯土裡會不會有死人啊？」

「操！別嚇人啊！」

「算了，到樓上再說吧！」

YOSHIKI之所以參加試膽大會，並不是因為他喜歡，事實上他根本怕得要命，現在才走到二樓，他就已經牙關打顫到不得不緊緊咬住，大家的閒聊他一句也沒法參與。

其實他一開始是拒絕參加的，但白天躲了一整天沒跟大家玩，到了晚上簡直閒得要起疹子了，要是不找點事做他可能會把宿舍每一張床都掀了，所以才在最後一刻緊急加入冒險小隊。

說起來，晚上還有另一個好處，四周黑漆漆的，讓他的光頭和其他同學的短髮沒那麼大區別，雖然他還是穿著連帽外套。

反正晚上也沒那麼熱。

不過戴帽子有個缺點，他的視線變狹窄了，走路時帽子摩擦耳朵還會發出窸窣聲，白天時不明顯，但在試膽大會這種每個人都屏氣凝神的情況下，那個摩擦聲不僅格外惱人，也讓他聽不太見其他人的腳步聲。

⋯⋯咦？

YOSHIKI停下腳步。

誒？！

沒有腳步聲了。

也沒有人超越他，YOSHIKI猛地轉頭確認四周，一個人也沒有了。

「喂！你們！」

他背上的汗毛全豎了起來。

「喂——」他的聲音在空曠的走廊迴盪著。

牙關喀啦喀啦地抖起來，他用力咬住。

「你們很過分！快點出來啦！」

四周漆黑一片，聽力又被帽子限制住讓他很沒安全感，YOSHIKI扯掉帽子，但後腦沒有頭髮保護實在太涼了，連一點點自然風都讓他覺得彷彿有人從身後走過，他因此猛然轉頭了幾次，才發現是自己嚇自己。

可惡，我才不怕我才不怕我才不怕⋯⋯

他靠到一面牆上，再度戴上帽子，少了一個方向不用注意並沒有讓他覺得比較安全，因為走廊上一點光線都沒有，剛才離開宿舍時明明還有一點月光的，現在不知道為什麼竟黑得伸手不見五指，他的胃翻攪起來，呼吸越來越困難，膝蓋也開始發抖，他快站不住了。

就在這時，耳邊傳來了沙啞的嗓音——

「同學⋯⋯」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」YOSHIKI拔腿就跑，可是雙腿一軟馬上跌了下去，手電筒摔在地上分家了，電池喀噠喀噠越滾越遠。

他在黑暗中瘋狂倒著往後爬，盡可能地爬離那個聲音，但穿著短褲的腿感受到對方移動造成的空氣流動，腳步聲也說明了那龐然大物正在向他走近。

「不要⋯⋯」YOSHIKI把手伸進褲子口袋找護身符，但口袋空空的什麼都沒有。

不見了！怎麼會？掉在哪裡？可惡！偏偏這時候⋯⋯

他繼續退，但此時背部碰上了另一邊的牆。

——沒路了。

某個東西擦過他的小腿，他感到下半身一陣痠麻，嚇得再也動不了。

「是我啦！是我。」TOSHI笑著在YOSHIKI面前蹲下，啪地打開手電筒，從自己下巴往上照。TOSHI等了一會兒，發現對方沒回應，於是反過手電筒去照YOSHIKI，後者一臉要哭的表情癱坐在牆邊，TOSHI把手電筒往下移，只見對方的褲子濕了一大塊，還有液體正在流出來，「啊⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI狠狠揮掉TOSHI的手電筒。

喀嚓！喀噠喀噠喀噠喀噠⋯⋯

又一支手電筒分家了，又兩顆電池到處亂滾，黑暗中，YOSHIKI的眼淚啪嗒啪嗒地掉下來。

*

YOSHIKI不吭一聲蹲在牆邊，TOSHI摸黑把手電筒的殘骸撿齊拼了回去，但推了開關半天還是沒有光線。

「那個⋯⋯好像都壞了欸！怎麼辦？」

「其他人呢？」

「隔壁班那個說要上廁所，大家都在裡面等，本來以為你也跟進來了⋯⋯」

「嚇我是誰的主意？」

「⋯⋯是我。對不起，我不知道你會⋯⋯這麼怕。」

YOSHIKI沒說話。

「那個，頭髮的事也⋯⋯對不起。」

YOSHIKI還是沒說話。

「回去找大家吧？」

「我才不要回去！」

「那⋯⋯」TOSHI也不知道怎麼辦才好，「我回去了？」

「不准！」

然後兩個人一起沉默。

這時，天上的雲散了，露出一彎弦月，稀薄的月光再次進入走廊，他們稍微看見了一點彼此的樣子。

「那個，你可以⋯⋯把外套脫掉⋯⋯」TOSHI猶豫地說。

「你什麼意思？」

「就是⋯⋯圍在腰上，這樣大家就看不出來你⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI沉默地接受了這個提議，整裝完畢後，為了不要再次走散，兩人手牽著手摸著牆壁往回走，去找其他同伴。

「我記得這裡要轉彎⋯⋯」TOSHI在一個路口猶豫著。

山上水氣多，沒一會兒工夫，月亮又被遮住了，走廊再次陷入漆黑。

——然後YOSHIKI看見了。

「別、別往前⋯⋯」

「什麼？」TOSHI回頭問。

但YOSHIKI沒說話，他說不出話來，要不是TOSHI此刻牽著他的手給了他一點力量，他幾乎又要腿軟跌下去。

TOSHI身後站著一個大人。

一個不應該出現在這裡的人。

而且大人在笑。

原本仰頭呆愣的YOSHIKI開始哭，一直哭、一直哭，自己鬆開了TOSHI的手，兩手擦起眼淚來。

「喂⋯⋯怎麼了？」TOSHI慌道，他只聽見啜泣聲，卻看不見YOSHIKI，更不知道對方為什麼哭，「到底怎麼了？YO醬？」

月光又回來了，大人消失，走廊盡頭忽然傳來好多腳步聲，好幾個人正在往這邊跑來，一面大呼小叫：

「出山君？是你嗎？喂！那是出山君的聲音吧？」

「喔喔喔！找到了！他們沒有被鏡子吃掉！」

「你們的手電筒呢？幹嘛不開？」

「快回去了啦！晚上冷斃了！」

「你們知道嗎？這傢伙居然是去拉屎！搞什麼？一點緊張感都沒有！鬼肯定都給臭跑了！」

「說真的，快點走，這棟真的沒有水，要是屎被發現⋯⋯」

*

YOSHIKI醒了過來，發現自己在自家游泳池畔睡著了，時間已是深夜，天空那抹弦月和十五年前的那天特別像，只是夏天洛城天空的雲沒有千葉多。

剛才游泳弄濕的長髮已經乾了大半，YOSHIKI低頭，發現手上那杯紅酒翻倒在胯間，留下紅紅的痕跡。他動了動身子，剛才的坐姿顯然不太好，腿都麻了。

清涼的夜風吹來，他打了個哆嗦，趕緊披上浴袍進屋。

他沒想到自己會夢到這段過去，或許是這整件事對他年幼的心靈來說實在太可怕又太羞恥了，所以才在記憶裡沉睡了這麼久，從昭和睡到了平成，而且他覺得，似乎還有一小部分還沒有甦醒。

洗了熱水澡後，YOSHIKI坐到書桌前，拿出半年前寫給NHK紅白歌唱大賽的主題曲〈Tears～沾濕大地～〉的譜，看了看，劃掉兩行歌詞，又啃起鉛筆背後的橡皮擦。

忽然間，一滴淚落在紙上。

他想起來了，那個大人消失前，對他說過一句話：

「爸爸要往前走了，所以你也別掛念爸爸了，要好好往前走喔！」

（全文完）


End file.
